


Entanglement

by HyperKid



Series: Tiefling Fuckery [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Jester used headbutt, it’s super effective, tiefling fuckery, will butt for snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Beau’s putting together a few things she’s noticed about their resident tieflings in the road.Some funnier than others.
Series: Tiefling Fuckery [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343806
Comments: 14
Kudos: 162





	Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Hello everyone! This one took a while.   
> Mollymauk: You’ve been cranking them out much faster this year.   
> HK: We’ve not had a lot of this year to slow down?   
> Mollymauk: Fair. Anything exciting coming up?   
> HK: That... will depend~ I’ve got a whoooole lot to work on. 
> 
> WARNINGS! Just some swears 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one~

At first, Beau had kinda assumed it was just a Jester thing. Tieflings weren’t all that common in the Empire, not so many that there would even be one in a town. Certainly none she’d have known in Felderwin or been especially close to. 

And Jester was so... touchy. 

Not like Beau was touchy. 

Like she actually liked to touch. 

She did it a lot, brushing a hand along Fjord’s back as she passed, greeting Beau herself with a hug. So when she’d gently, occasionally just bump a horn or her forehead off of some part of their bodies, on that first journey Beau had assumed it was just her. 

Until she saw Molly do it with Yasha. 

Nothing big, showy, or obvious. Just. When he sat, and she stood behind him, he’d tip his head back til it brushed her waist. When they walked out of the bar, he’d leaned just far enough to tap a horn off one broad arm. 

Molly liked to touch too, he was always very expansive in his gestures and free in his contact. But it was those little head butts. Soft, affectionate little gestures with the people they each cared about. A gentle prompt for a little more physical attention. 

On a long day on the road, if she was feeling a little clingy, Jester would sidle up to Beau give her a gentle little head butt on the arm. And of course Beau would turn and Jester could slip easily into her arms, rising on her toes to push her head against the human’s chin. 

Molly, sat at the fire and regaling them all with another story of his time with the circus, would take a moment to pause when Caleb handed him a bowl and press their foreheads together. 

Beau invariably patted as affectionately as she could at whichever bit of Jester was nearest. Petting her hair, patting her shoulder, slapping her butt, it didn’t seem to matter. 

Caleb invariably blushed, hid from eye contact, and stared into his own food. Sometimes with the smallest smile on his lips. 

Whenever Yasha was around, she was the unfortunate recipient of a lot of tiefling affection; little head butts that occasionally left a nick from a horn. Sometimes even a bruise. Jester could be a little overly excited and forget her own strength, though only with the barbarian. 

Yasha seemed to enjoy it. 

Fjord was the only one who really couldn’t handle it, from either party. He’d blush, look away, stutter, always something that 110% caught more of their attention. Which was just maybe what he wanted. 

It was when they did it to each other that things got a little... complicated. 

*** 

“Ow, fuck!” 

“My horn!” 

“I think I’m stuck on your chains.” 

“Your bell is right at my ear.” 

A pair of pouting brightly coloured eyes met for a moment, then Molly sighed and reached up. 

“I think my chain is caught on your horn cap.” 

His fingers bumped Jester’s lifting at the same time, and both grinned. 

“You know Molly, you need to work on your angles if you’re going to wear that much jewelry,” Jester teased, slim blue fingers setting bells jangling as she eased them past her own horns. A sudden tug froze her, eyes widening as she poked around for the stuck point. “How did your charm get tangled in my chain?” 

“Over enthusiasm?” Molly suggested, trying to tilt his head to a better angle for loosening. 

Jester flailed at the spot in question for a couple of minutes, then gave up with a cry of woe. 

“It’s no good! I can’t see what I’m doing!” 

Molly made a token attempt to reach up and feel, but Yasha was already on her way over, a slight smile on her lips. 

“Hold still, let me take a look.” 

The pair of tieflings had caught all eyes with the initial crash and clatter, and honestly, there wasn’t much more interesting to do than watch them. It was a dreary autumn evening, camp was up, and they already had a fire. 

Beau audibly groaned when Yasha approached. 

“Aww, come on, I wanna see if they can do it themselves!” 

“We can’t,” Jester declared immediately, her lower lip wobbling with fake tears. She swooned into Yasha’s arms, yanking Molly after her and nearly taking both of them to the ground. 

“JESTER FUCK!” 

Yasha did manage to catch both, not bothering to stifle a low laugh as she steadied them back in their seats. Jester gave Molly a sheepish smile at close quarters and shrugged. 

“Sorry?” 

He considered tickling her, but setting her squirming would only lead to the same problems again. So instead she got a kiss on the nose and both stilled to let Yasha work. 

Across the fire, Caleb snickered into his book. 

“When I was a child, a family near mine had seven children. If two were fighting they had to wear the same large shirt with two neck holes until they could behave.” 

Beau glanced away from the spectacle just long enough to raise an eyebrow at him. 

“Why?” It didn’t seem practical, but then, she’d never actually lived with a sibling. Caleb nodded towards the entangled tieflings. 

“Do you think they could get up to much trouble right now?” 

That made Beau snicker in spite of herself and she returned to the show, pulling a strip of jerky from her pocket. 

“Fair. So we should get them a real large sweater?” 

“Or let them just keep tangling their horns,” Nott cut in with a laugh. 

On the other side of the fire, Jester was doing her best to give Molly pointers about tiefling etiquette while Yasha tipped their heads around, trying to get a good look at the problem. 

“Look, the trick is making sure our horns go side to side, so we’re bonking about the same bits together. That way the end of mine can’t slip through yours and get all tied up.” 

“You mean there’s an art to this?” Molly asked, making a face as Yasha pushed his head all the way down. Jester stifled a giggle, slipping her fingers through his and squeezing. 

“Well, I don’t know about tieflings with other horns, but Mama and I always had to be real careful because hers are big like yours and we got stuck a couple times. But the side thing works really good! We can try it when Yasha’s done!” 

The barbarian woman paused half way through fiddling with a chain to frown at them both. 

“I’m not going to do this again tonight,” she warned warily and Jester giggled, using her tail to reach up and boop the barbarian on the nose. 

“You won’t need to! I promise! It totally works!” 

Looking notably unconvinced, Yasha returned to carefully working another charm free from tangled chains. She did it with a familiarity that spoke of long practice - no one really needed to ask why. 

Molly wore enough necklaces that the answer was a little obvious. 

The tiefling himself gave Jester’s nose a gentle poke, grinning. 

“How about we take off the jewellery first and then try it?” 

Above, Yasha paused. 

“I can just take this all off and let you finish sorting it?” She offered quietly, hands stilling in the mess. 

Jester puffed her cheeks up, thinking, then blew out the air. 

“Yeah, okay, if that’ll be faster I guess? Thanks Yasha.” 

“Thank you,” Molly added, peeking up at her from the corner of his eye and blowing her a kiss. 

A small smile curling her lips, Yasha shifted her focus to removing the chains from their various hoops and piercings instead. 

Untangling was a lot easier once all the various ends could be tugged about without moving a whole head, and each tiefling ended up with a different tangle of chains and charms. Jester let out a happy exclamation as she released the last point of one of Molly’s stars from inside the hoop of her bell, dropping Molly’s chains into his lap. 

“I win!” 

“Were we racing?” Molly asked innocently, turning his own pile a few times. “How did this one get through your link?” 

“That might have been while I was untangling you?” Yasha offered, leaning over to take a look and frowning 

Molly shrugged, bending the offending link carefully open to release Jester’s charm and closing it easily. 

“Either way, now I’m done too.” He returned Jester’s charm and she beamed at him. 

“Does that mean we get to practice now?” 

For a moment, Molly considered the question, glancing down at the pile of jewellery in his lap. It was correspondingly larger than Jester’s since his horns were larger. Then he shrugged and grinned, shoving it into a gilded bag. 

“Why not? Tell me what you mean about this angle trick.” 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: And here we are! Poor Molly wasn’t raised by cats, so he’s got a lot to learn :P


End file.
